Kat
Kat, formerly Queen Alua, is the main protagonist of,Gravity Rush and its sequel. Having started out as a lost girl with no memory, Kat quickly embraces a superhero role within the city of Hekseville as a shifter. Her adventures eventually take her to the ends of the world, where she is allowed glimpses of her clouded past. Biography Past The details of Kat's origins are unknown as she is suffering from amnesia and has yet to regain her full memory. However, it is evident that she was an inhabitant of a city at the top of the world pillar prior to falling to Hekseville. It is also probable that Kat was a figure of great power, possibly a queen as implied by Cyanea's dream in Boutoume. In reference to Kat's previous life as a queen, the Dream Guardian described her as having been greatly burdened at one point in her life. It is assumed that something catastrophic befell her world and eventually Kat "gave up", as quoted by the Dream Guardian. Kat shared responsibility for the aforementioned disaster. Kat was originally Queen Alua. Eventually she fell into the City of Hekseville due to Syd, who was trying to save her, being stabbed in the back by one of her advisors. During the fall, Dusty appears to generate from within Kat, implying that the Guardians of Eto's royal family are born from the individuals themselves. With Guardians potentially being a type of Nevi, this could imply that nevi are also born from people. This can be taken into further consideration since the "Light Nevi" in Eto are benevolent and will serve under the command of the royal family. She eventually woke up, she had no memory of her life prior to the fall. Gravity Rush Kat woke in the abandoned slums of the city to find a mysterious and seemingly otherworldly cat sitting beside her. She eventually befriended the creature and named him Dusty. During her first encounter with the city folk, she discovered that Dusty had the ability to manipulate gravity and helped her save a child from a raging Gravity Storm. It seemed that these Gravity Storms and malicious creatures called Nevi had begun to appear around the same time as Kat's awakening and the rise of another gravity shifter named Raven. With Dusty's help, Kat continued to help people in need, gaining the trust of the city folk. Eventually, people began to regard her as a superhero figure, giving her the title "Gravity Queen." Even the city's police force requested her assistance in threatening situations. During her heroic efforts to restore the missing parts of Hekseville, she would occasionally find resistance from the mysterious Raven. Kat personally spent a brief amount of time in the lowermost part of the world tower in the ancient village called Boutoume. However, she later discovered that time functions differently in the different parts of the world tower and she had been gone for a full year in normal time. In Boutoume, she saved the lost children from a powerful Nevi called Nushi with the help of her old foe Raven. Upon her return to Hekseville, Kat was once again able to save the city from impending doom. With the rise of a new mayor named D'nelica, the city's special defence force, the Jellyfish, rose to power and began conducting research on the Nevi. In hopes to claim power over the city as well as the constant Nevi threat, D'nelica oversaw the creation of a destructive weapon called the Sea Anemone. Fueled by the power of Nevi, the Anemone became too powerful for the Jellyfish to control and began to wreak havoc on the city of Hekseville. With the help of Dusty, Raven, Gade, Cyanea and a military agent named Yunica, Kat was able to destroy the Anemone and reclaim her reputation as the city's heroine. Gravity Rush 2 Personality Kat is a down-to-earth, intelligent, selfless girl who is willing to make personal sacrifices in order to save people in need. Despite having no memories prior to her fall to Hekseville, she is mostly very upbeat and welcomes the attention and praise of being a superhero. At times, she expresses the desire to have a boyfriend, but she demonstrates great emotional strength when confronting danger. Kat is outspoken and sensitive to the feelings and attitudes of others as can be seen in her relationship with Raven and Yunica. In Boutoume, the Dream Guardian described Kat's former self as "weak" and "vulnerable," and implied that she was not a strong leader. However, after her fall to Hekseville, Kat embraces the hero role and demonstrates leadership during her missions with the police and her time in Boutoume. In Gravity Rush - Ouverture : the Animation, Kat is also pretty gourmand. This was shown as she spend all her money buying various snacks in the plaza of Auldnoir, capable of fighting an entire horde of Nevi just for a meat skewer, and crying over the said skewer after she failed saving it. During her life as Queen Alua, Kat was roughly the same person; selfless, kind, and want nothing more than to help people, which her servants and people dislike since it tends to hurts her. Gravity Powers & Abilities Kat is able to manipulate her own personal gravity at will. When doing this, her body glows, and a strange luminous heart-like object can be seen inside her chest. She can fly freely through the air by manipulating her own gravity, and can "fall" in any direction. She is also able to emit a Stasis Field herself that allows her to lift objects around her, and throw them at will. While floating, she can fly at high speeds, and can land devastating Gravity Kicks by gathering momentum and then striking an enemy. While on her feet, she can activate a Gravity Slide, which lets her "slide" across a surface at high speeds. In Gravity Rush 2, Kat gains the ability to use the Lunar Style and Jupiter Style, which change how her gravity manipulation works. While using Lunar Style, she is extra lightweight and swifter in movement, and can use gravity kicks with extreme speed, so fast to the extent that she seems to be teleporting. While using Jupiter Style, she becomes extremely heavy, and can use a Surge Kick that creates a powerful shockwave that repels enemies on whatever surface it lands on. In Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture, Kat displays impressive speed and physical strength, especially after she is angered by the Nevi when they destroy her skewer. This is shown when she rushes through a crowd of Nevi while punching them rapidly, and when she slams her fist down on one of them with enough force to break the ground. Weaknesses Kat appears to be incapable of fighting when hungry, as she complains about an empty stomach in Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture. Her gravity-shifting abilities are also entirely dependent on Dusty, so if they are separated, or Dusty is weakened by Nevi killer respectively, she will be unable to use any of her powers, or their efficiency will be weakened severely. Relationships Dusty Dusty is Kat dearest friend, pet, and guardian. Dusty was the first thing Kat met after losing her memories. Kat truly value Dusty company as not only her source of power, but as a friend as well. Syd Syd is the third person Kat met after losing her memories. The two met after Kat defeated some Navis that were attacking the city and became close friends over the series. While Kat does get annoyed by his lazy attitude, but Kat does show she treasure her friendship with Syd and got worried whether or not he was killed during the sequel. Gade Raven Cyannea Seawasp/Yunica New Appearances in Gravity Rush Kat appears in every episode and DLC mission. Appearances in other games * Playstation All Stars Battle Royale * Playstation All Stars Island - Gravity Rush: Infinite Skies * Everybody's Golf 6 * LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet Karting * Destiny of Spirits * Ragnarok Odyssey Ace Trivia * If you touch Kat during the game, she will feel uneasy. ** This feature is also retained in Gravity Rush Remastered for the PS4. However, it works when the player taps on the touch pad. * Kat's name in the original Japanese version is "Kitten." * It is hinted that Kat prefers to sleep in the nude, as shown in episode 12. Gallery grushdemo.jpg|Up close of Kat in game tumblr_m5owxsQBxr1qas4a3.jpg|Kat's dialogue picture 47114451149f4c80981e476816d15d49.jpg|Kat while shifting gravity. She turns red while shifting gravity. gravity_kat-475x267.jpg|Kat in game tumblr_m5m9b39yik1rv7xwzo2_1280.jpg|Kat holding a teddy bear Valentine's_Day_Card.png|Promotional picture for Gravity Rush on Valentine's day gravity_daze_conceptart_3PjxI.jpg|Artwork of Kat in her spy costume 2012-09-29-143848.jpg|Kat during a cutscene original.jpg|Kat as she appears in Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational 8388360268 ad97739a4a k.jpg|Kat as she appears in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Kat PSASBR Costumes.jpg|Kat's alternate costumes in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Kat in Newspaper.jpg|Kat appearing in a newspaper. folder.jpg|Kat on the Gravity Daze OST cover. Gravity-rush-remastered-two-column-01-ps4-eu-26oct15.png MaidCostume.png|Maid Costume Kat School Girl Uniform.PNG|School Girl Costume MilitaryCostume.png|Military Costume 7365185810_10ebd987e4_m.jpg|Spy Costume gravity-rush-2jpg-9b376e_1280w.jpg|Full body of Kat in Gravity Rush 2 Gravity-rush-2-screen-02-ps4-us-14jun16.jpg|Kat with Raven in Jirga Para Lhao in Gravity Rush 2 Waitress costume.jpg|Waitress Costume Kat-0.jpg|Jazz Singer Costume NurseCostume.jpg|Nurse Costume SchoolgirlCostume2.jpg|New Schoolgirl Costume from Gravity Rush 2 BangaCostume.jpg|Kat's outfit while working in the mining settlement of Banga. Kali and Kat.jpg|Kat with Kali Angel in Jirga Para Lhao Kat End.png|Kat's Back? es:Kat Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Gravity Rush Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Category:Gravity Rush 2 Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Gravity Rush Remastered Characters Category:Gravity Rush 2 Characters Category:Royalty Category:Eto Category:Hekseville